Firery Christmas for Steve
by anderson.vettech22
Summary: Steve goes out to help Arthur one Christmas and meets a beautiful lady. Steve has to go back to Chicago and tell her how he really feels because he can't stop thinking about her. She can't stop thinking about the eldest Clause son either, but she has a life in Chicago she can't leave behind. Please comment I haven't written a fan fiction before.
1. Chapter 1

Chicago December 24 11:56PM

"Steve the alarm!" exclaimed Arthur as he jumped onto Steve's arm.

"I know, I hear it. I told you to not play with something that isn't yours. We need to get out of here before they wake up and think we are burglars." Steve said as he tried to take his arm back from his younger brother.

Steve rolled his eyes and was looking for a way out when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked over and saw a very scared yet calm woman coming down the stairs holding a baseball bat. "Don't move you two; I am calling the police."

Steve grabbed Arthur's hand and ran for it. He sprinted down the street dragging Arthur with him. In the reflection of a window he saw the flashing of a cop car coming. Of course the year Arthur talks him in to getting out of mission control and help him deliver presents Arthur just had to try and pet the cat and set off the alarm. Now they were going to get caught if he couldn't find some where safe to go. The lights were getting closer, so he ducked around another street corner only to meet another unexpected surprise.

There she was standing on the steps to her house all bundled in her scarf and jacket with her long brown hair waving in the cold winter wind. She looks over at them and could tell clearly that they were running from something. Great another person that has seen them in one night. This night just keeps getting better and better, Steve thought to himself. Her green- blue eyes looked them up and down and before they could dart of again she spoke the most beautiful sound he had ever heard that almost sounded like a sweet song.

"Hurry up and get in here." The two Clause boys exchanged a look before proceeding to follow her in the house. Once they were inside they were strangely greeted by a house over decorated with tons of Christmas decorations.

"Follow me into the kitchen you need to stay away from the windows until the heat out there calms down. I hope your ahead of schedule because I am afraid you might be stuck here for a while." She said as she took off her coat and laid it over the back of the chair. Arthur did the same making himself at home.

Arthur was the first to speak as he held out his hand. "Hello, I am Arthur and this is my brother, Steve. Thank you for helping us."

"Samantha, but please call me Sam"

Steve still looked shocked that they were in this beautiful strangers' house, but stranger non the less. "Why did you help us?" he finally asked.

Sam looked they both up and down one more time before answering. As she answered she took three wine glasses out of the cabinet and poured them all a drink.

"Well clearly he is Santa Clause," she gestured to Arthur with her glass then to Steve. "And your, well I don't know what you are because you are too tall and handsome to be an elf."

Arthur politly declined his wine, but Steve was in need of a drink. How was this grown adult believing in Santa? Before Steve could ask another question the front door bell rang.

"Stay in here out of sight." She went to answer the door while Steve was still beside himself. He didn't realize he was staring after her until Arthur said something to him.

"Steve why are you staring at her?"

"Arthur because clearing something in wrong with her a seemingly normal person who is an adult is ok with you being Santa Clause. That is wrong."

Before Arthur could answer she was back in the room with them. Her leaving and coming back made Steve think that she was even more beautiful than before and he never realized how petite she was until she came back. She only came to a little below the middle of his chest.

Finally, Steve asked the burning question that he had to know, "why do you believe that he is Santa and not a robber and that there even is one?"

She took a long sip of her wine before answering, "well you're going to think I am crazy, but oh well. He is clearly Santa because I have never seen so much Christmas joy in anybody's eyes before while being chased by the police. You never did answer my question as to who are you in your pins trip suit."

"I am his brother and COO of North Pole operations. You never answered the second part of my question." Without noticing he stepped closer to her. He was close enough he could touch her. He had to keep himself composed before he did something stupid.

"Why stop believing in something that no one ever proved to me didn't exists. Clearly I was right."

Arthur broke up the interrogation that Steve was trying to do by changing the subject. "So Sam what do you do here in Chicago?"

She took a long sigh and leaned against the wall. This intrigued Steve as to why answering the simplest question seemed painful to her.

"I do many things, but I am a full time firefighter at firehouse 81."

Sam walked to the sink and dumped the rest of her wine out and without turning around she told them, "it is safe for you two to leave now and finish your evening."

Steve headed straight for the door walking as fast as he could like there was a fire in there while Arthur put his coat back on.

"Thank you and happy Christmas. I am sorry about him; he is a little stressed about tonight. Are you going to be alone for Christmas?"

"No. I am going to my Dad's in the morning. If you are ever in Chicago again and need anything feel free to stop by."

"Arthur come on!" Steve yelled back into the house.

"Well good luck. Tell him to smile more it will make me like him more."

Sam followed him out on the front steps and watched as they disappeared on what seemed like zip lines into the night sky. Steve looked down at her from the S-1 and wished he know who she really was and wished he could have looked at her one more time before he rushed out, but he needed out of that house before he turned bright red and could catch his breath.

She shivered as she walked back into the house. Once she was inside she felt lonely. She cleaned up the glasses and went upstairs to climb in to bed. Once she was comfortable and in bed and almost sleep she jumped up fully awake.

"Did I really call him handsome?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

North Pole December 25 7:00 AM

The Clause dining room

"So nice to have everyone together for Christmas. How as delving presents Steven?" Mrs. Clause asked her eldest son who was on his phone clearly trying to ignore everyone.

"Techno Tommy is too busy on his calculator," exclaimed Grand-santa throwing some food off of his fork at Steve.

Steve looked up and glared at the old man over his phone. "It is a hand held operational and homing organizer- the HOHO 3000. It was fine. A few glitches with Arthur, but nothing I couldn't handle."

Then, Arthur thought it was a good idea to give more details of the misshape that had taken place the evening before to ruin Steve's calm manner. "Steve did great! I had never seen him run so fast when he was trying to keep us from getting arrested. I mean he did great until we ran in to Samantha and she helped us by letting us stay with her until the police left."

There was silence and all your heard was silver wear being dropped onto plates. Everyone exchanged a look of concern and then stared Steve down. This reaction made Steve's face turn a deep red color. Mr. Clause and Grand-santa started laughing at the story, but Mrs. Clause was not as amused.

"Steven! Did he just say police and who is this Samantha?" Mrs Clause voice sounded terrified at the whole thing.

"She is nobody just a woman that helped Arthur and I." Steve stood instantly waving his hands in front of himself.

"Wow! Mr. Special got saved by a girl!" Grand-santa laughed even harder as he poked him with his cane.

"She was very nice Mom. She was an adult who still believes. She also, liked Steve, a lot." Arthur chimed in making Steve's face turn even redder then it already was which no one thought was possible.

He never knew when to stop did he? Steve asked himself.

"Oh, did she? Did you thank her for her help and hospitality?" Mrs. Clause asked giving Steve a side long glance.

"I did, but Steve ran out as soon as the coast was clear without saying good-bye." Wow, way to throw me under the bus Arthur! Steve was yelling in his head.

Steve instantly stormed out before they could reply and headed to his living quarters to ignore all of them. Why would Arthur bring that up? She didn't like him did she? He finally got to his rooms and changed into something more comfortable and crawled into bed. He picked up his book to read, but he found that he couldn't focus. He had to get up out of bed to pace to help himself think. His mind keep circling back to what Arthur had said, that she liked him. Despite all of his efforts to think of something else to calm his mind, he just kept seeing her flawless face. He wasn't sure if she liked him but, three things he did figure out,

She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen

He wished he had known more about her

He knew that he had to see her again somehow

There was a knock at his door that broke his thought and stopped him in his tracks. He opened the door to find his mother on the other side holding an espresso and a tray of cookies. She could tell that something was bothering him and they needed to talk.

"Come in Mother." He stood aside to allow her to come in. She walked over and sat on his bed and patted the spot next to her. He took a seat and took the espresso, which was the last thing he needed right, but he wasn't going to turn down something his mother had made.

Mrs. Clause just sat there looking at her son who was about to break and waited for him to open up. Finally, Steve started talking, "I like her a lot." He had said this to the floor rather than to her.

Steve stood back up to pace again. "I am sorry, I wasn't that nice to her, but I was scared of her she was like a beautiful angel that I thought was disappear."

Before she could reply he started rambling again and talking extremely fast. "Why is just one woman causing so many problems? Why me? Why now? My life was great I was running things flawlessly, now all I can do is just see her dazzling eyes. I mean I can't even read my book." He threw the book across the room and he sunk to the floor holding his head in his hands.

Mrs. Clause walked over to stand in front of her broken son, "Do you want to know what is wrong?"

"I have gone mental!"

"Steven! No you have fallen in love with this woman."

"Impossible, I barely I know her."

"You do and you need to go tell her how you feel and also, thank her for helping Arthur and you. By the way I never want to hear you two are ever chased by the police again."

Steve finally stood up and walked to the other side of the room to pick up the book he threw and to let everything sink in that his mother had told him.

"What would I do? What would I say?"

"Go see her and tell her how you really feel."

"Should I take her a present?"

"I can make her some of my cookies. Go visit her at work that will make it more romantic; I would like grandchildren one day and you seem like the only one out of the two of you interested in woman."

Steve looked over shocked at what is mother just told him and turned red at realizing what she had said, then he sobered. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Mrs. Clause walked over and kissed him on the check, "if she doesn't then she is stupid and I will have to take care of her. No one hurts my boys."

"Mother I am not a child anymore." She walked to the door to leave but, before she left for the night she paused to look back at her son who was turning into an adult.

"You will always be my little boy. Good-night Steven."

As soon as she was gone Steve got to work on figuring out a plan on how and when he was going to see her. At least it was after Christmas they weren't as busy and he had some more time off. Once he had a clear plan he to lay down to try and get some sleep. He planned on getting up early to get his work done early so he could start getting ready for his trip back to Chicago. That night he feel asleep with a smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of.


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review I would love feed back on if I am doing a good job writing my story or not. Thanks pleas enjoy.

Chicago Fire house 81 January 3 10:00AM

Steve was beyond nervous and slightly embarrassed, he got a couple of elves to drop him off in the S-1 and to pick him up when he was finished. He wore his typical Christmas camo and had a dozen of his mother's best cookies just as she promised. He was shaking as he approached the fire house; all of the horrible scenarios were going through his head. One of the engines were sitting outside with a couple of men in bunker gear putting tools away, so he walked over to them with his hands trembling now.

"Can I help you?" one of the men asked looking at Steve's strange clothes.

"I- I am looking for Samantha." Steve was sweeting despite the freezing January temperature.

"Who is asking?" which came out a little defensive Steve thought and all of the men put down their tools and were now looking at them.

"My name is Steve. She helped my brother, Arthur and I a couple weeks back. I was just bringing her a thank you present."

"Well she is Bata shift so, she won't be on until tomorrow."

"Thank you." Steve took a big sigh and started to walk away. He was so glad that he had another 24 hours to prepare to see her again.

"Hey! I wouldn't come scared of her. She can smell fear!" the man yelled after him and they all started laughing. Was this man serious? What if she could tell her was scared to see her? That just made him even more nervous to tell her.

Chicago Fire house 81 11:00pm January 4

Sam was sitting behind her desk trying to work on papers for calls they had been on, but she had heard that a man was there yesterday looking for her. The description that Danny from the Alpha shift gave her was that it was either Casey, her best friend, or it was Steve from Christmas eve. She didn't know why, but she was hoping it was Steve. There was no way it was Steve she was sure he was a busy man and he didn't have any reason to come back to Chicago to see her. She just couldn't shake the image of him from her thoughts. As much as she wished it was Steve here yesterday she hoped that it wasn't she had just got out of a terrible relationship two months ago and she was still dealing with scares left from Wesley.

There was a knock on her door, she looked up to find her best friend, Erika standing in the door way. "Your door is open. I am guessing it is safe to come in?" Erika was one of her four best friends; she worked with her father in the Chicago police violent crimes division. They have been friends for years, her father saved her life and moved her in to live with them when they were both still in high school.

"Yes, you can come in. What brings you to my office detective?" Sam couldn't help but laugh after the comment because she was dressed for work with her gun belt and badge, but she never come to see her about business in her office just gossip.

"I came to ask if you were still coming to Platt's bachelorette party this Saturday? Also, to see how you are doing you haven't been yourself since Christmas. Your dad says that you seem distracted. Did you meet someone? Or is Wesley bothering you again?"

Before Sam could answer her other best friend Jessy came running with her cup of coffee spilling it on her uniform. "Don't start the story without me!"

"Jessy shouldn't you be helping Chris with inspections or something?"

"No and stop avoiding the question."

"No Wesley isn't bothering me or I would be in jail for kicking his ass. I kind of meet someone." She shrugged as her face turned red.

"I knew it!" Jessy yelled at the top of her lungs spilling the rest of her coffee.

"Jessy please stop yelling."

"Wait, what do you mean that you kind of met someone?" asked Erika as she got up to close the door to the office, so no one could barge in.

"Well… remember that burglary call on Christmas Eve that was two blocks away from my house?"

They both nodded at her as she got up to pace behind her desk. She was trying to decide on what to say because she didn't think that they would believe her that she had saved Santa Clause and his handsome brother.

"Well the two people that they thought were burglars weren't. They were… Santa Clause and his brother. Their names were Arthur and Steve, and I just can't get Steve out of my mind he was so handsome and sexy. I can't focus on anything without thinking about that night. That is why I kind of met someone because I am never going to see him again and I just need to stop thinking about him. He is not just going to drop everything and come to Chicago to see me!" Now Sam was yelling and the two girl just stared at her.

"Sam there is no such thing as Santa Clause. I think you need a vacation is what is really going on." Erika said grabbing Sam's shoulders to get her to stop pacing.

There was a knock on her door which made all of them jump. "I will answer the door and you pull yourself together."

Sam sat down in her chair and turned to face away from everybody. She felt so embarrassed because she knew they wouldn't believe her, but she had to try and maybe Erika is right I need some time off. I have never taken a vacation since starting at the CFD, and maybe Erika is right I am just going crazy and none of that even happened.

"How can I help you?" Erika asked the tall gentleman on the other side of the door. The voice that answered made Sam stand up and forget all professionalism that she instilled in herself while at work.

"I am here to see Samantha." Steve told the lady standing in front of her with her hand resting on her gun belt. Steve was starting to get worried everyone seemed to raise an eyebrow at him when he would ask for her.

"Erika, it is fine he can come in. Steve what are you doing here?" everything came out a little like a plea then a question. Erika and Jessy both looked him up and down and then looked over at Sam who was turning bright red and shaking.

"Well I came to say thank you for the other night I had left without saying anything and that was rude of me after you went out of your way to help us. I brought you a present which was cookies, but the men down stairs took the box and ate them already."

"Well Sam we believe you now and damn why didn't you keep him locked up in your basement? He is sexy and polite you don't find many men like that anymore." Jessy said making it even more awkward than it already was in her small office.

"Samantha may I talk to you in private please?" Steve asked looking a little afraid of the other two females in the room which wouldn't stop smiling and staring at him.

"Yes. Jessy go finish doing inspections and Erika I will see you on Saturday." They both took that as their dismissal to leave. Sam took a seat behind her desk again and motioned for Steve to take a seat in front of her, but he declined.

"I can't sit still; it is better if I stand."

"That is fine. How can I help you Steve, and please call me Sam."

Well Steve started to pace back and forth in front of her in the small cluttered office. Steve was looking around at all the books stacked around the office and the pictures of her friends and family all over the office. He was trying to find things to distract him from what he was about to tell her. Before, Steve could tell her how he felt there was a loud ringing and a voice over the announcement system; "battalion 81, truck 18, squad 8, and ambulance 89 respond. Person on ledge of 18 high rise possible suicide police on scene."

"I am so sorry Steve I have to go we have a call, but you can wait here I shouldn't be gone long it is just a suicide call." She took off running down the hall, but she looked back at him before busting threw the doors and smiled at him. That made Steve's heart melt her smile was stunning. He decided to stay in her office until she came back. Steve was looking at all of the books in piles around the room, so he started picking them up and reading the titles to learn some more about her. He noticed that none of the books were about the same topics. _Emergency surgery in the field, Woman in leadership, Chicago fire department guidelines and procedures,_ and _The soldier life: a memoir of Iraq soldiers_ were theones that stood out to Steve. Why did she need such a wide range of books in her office he could understand the ones about the fire department, but why the others? He started looking at all of the pictures on her desk. She looked beyond happy in all of them. They were all of her friends and family and three of those pictures caught his attention. One picture was her in a graduation cap and gown hugging an older man he could only assume was her father. The second, was her on a boat in her bathing suit driving with the man that told him where her office was smiling drinking a beer. The final picture he was staring at was a woman that looked very similar to her pushing a younger Sam on the swings at a park. The picture looked old and faded, but valuable it was in a very nice frame that said "mommy." Steve didn't know how long he had been standing there staring at that picture, but Sam found him holding it when she returned.

"That is me and my Mom. She passed away when I was 15. She passed away on Christmas and she is why I never stopped believing." There was a slight tear in her eye as she walked over to him in her office. He could tell that it was a touchy subject and without thinking he pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back. It was now or never he had to tell her.

"Sam I love you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I meet you. I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and the kindest I have ever meet. I have missed you. I really do love you." Steve whispered into her ear as he hugged her tight. She stiffened up and she pushed away and started walking away, and then running. Steve started to chase her to apologize for what he had done, but she turned on him once they were outside.

"Why!? I have been trying to get over a cheating back stabbing doctor and now you come along! I know you won't stay in Chicago, so what is the point?" She was yelling at him and tears were running down her face.

"Sam I am sorry. I just had to at least tell you how I felt; I couldn't live without you at least knowing that I love you. I will leave. I am sorry I ruined everything."

"No don't apologize! Don't leave!" She was still yelling at him he was so confused now as to why she was acting like this. He thought that either she would be happy at what he told her or she would tell him to move on and break his heart not yell at him for it when he told her.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he asked begging her to tell him what to do. He was so scared of how she was acting and his heart was breaking having her yelling at him. This defiantly wasn't how he had it planned out. Now she was being so loud that a couple people had started coming out of the fire house to make sure that she was fine.

"Kiss me." Without thinking Steve walked over and pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her back and kissed her deeply and passionately. She returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers threw his hair. He needed to stop the kiss so he could breath, but he couldn't break it he wanted it to last forever. He was afraid that if her stopped now it might never happen again. Finally, she stopped the kiss and was breathing heavy. "You really do love me don't you?"

"Yes I truly do love you with all of my being. I would give up everything and move to Chicago if that means I could be with you every day for the rest of my life." He was still holding her in his arms and she now grabbing the front of his shirt looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Call me crazy I have only meet you twice, but I just have this feeling that when I think about you and dream about you that takes over me. I think I love you too. I would never want you to stop doing Christmas because of me. I am sorry I said that and I am sorry I ran away from you. I just started thinking about my life that is in pieces right now and I got scared."

"I can help you work on that." Steve kissed her again, but this time gently like she was a delicate flower. Then, he heard clapping behind him and stopped and turned to look at who was clapping. It was Jessy, the woman who wouldn't stop smiling at him earlier and the man from the boat picture in her office.

"Yes! Love it! Sam I like him!" Jessy was yelling while jumping up and down.

"Jessy please stop yelling." Sam took Steve by the handed and headed back into the fire house and to her office. Once inside she shut the door and turned looking at Steve with a smile on her face. Steve was smiling back he couldn't believe that she loved him back and he almost didn't know what to do next.

"Well what do we do now? I mean you live at the North Pole and I am here in Chicago?"

Steve walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms where he could feel her relax. "We can do a long distance relationship until we get to know each other and we can work something out."

"Sounds perfect. Do you have a phone?"

"Well it isn't like yours and I don't know if you can call me on yours or not?"

"We can find out." She handed him her phone to put his number in to see if she could call it or not and believe it or not it worked. "Well I have to finish out my shift here. I am not sure how long you are in town, but you can stay at my house if you would like to."

"I have off this whole week from work, so I would love to stay with you."

"Great. I can't have you here today because I have a lot of meetings to attend, but you can go to my house and make yourself at home. I get off of shift at 7:00AM tomorrow morning." She took off her house key and gave it to him she didn't want him to leave, but she had a lot of work to do. He gave her a kiss on the check and left, he was on cloud nine he couldn't be happier, but he was going to miss her until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter I was busy with work and school I got a little behind. I hope you enjoy it was a struggle to write this chapter I don't know why. As always comment.

The next morning, when Sam got home from work she walked in the house expecting to be greeted by Steve, but found him asleep laying on her couch with his one hand hanging off the edge with his phone on the floor. Sam walked over to him and coved him with the blanket that was on the floor and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and handsome. She ran her fingers threw his hair as his phone on the floor starting ringing. She quickly picked it up to silence it and saw that it said Mother on the caller ID she was going to wake him, but he looked so tired it would be better to let him sleep. Sam went into the kitchen to start making breakfast when she heard his phone ringing again she walked out picked it up off the table and silenced it again. This time it was his Father calling. She took the phone with her in case they tried calling again.

She was mixing up batter for pancakes when she kept hearing his phone ringing. She walked over to look and see who was calling again and it said two missed calls from Peter and ten unread text messages from Peter. She was half tempted to read them just to know why this person was texting him so much, but it was his phone and his privacy. She just silenced it again and turned back to making breakfast.

Sam was cooking pancakes at the stove when she was suddenly wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Steve had woken up before breakfast was done and Sam felt bad. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." Sam said still cooking as Steve kissed her neck, hugging her close to him.

"How was work and when did you come in?" Steve stepped back to let her finish cooking. He was starving and it smelled better than his moms cooking, of course he would never admit that to her face. Sam had set the table and had everything ready there was nothing for him to do for her.

"Steve did you bring any other clothes with you?" Sam asked while poring syrup all over her plate as they sat down to eat.

"No because I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I came back to see you."

"That is fine I can find something for you to wear."

"Why?" Steve had taken one bite and was in love with her cooking it was better than his mom's.

"We are going out tonight that is why. I am taking you to my favorite place to be with my friends, but I need find something for you to wear. You can't wear that out in public people will look at you weird."

The front door open and closed and Sam never went to look which Steve thought was a little strange, but it was her house. Then the man from the fire house and pictures walked in to the kitchen. He made himself and plate and sat down at the table with them. The man held out his hand to Steve to introduce himself.

"I am Casey Schull."

"Steven Clause, but please call me Steve." Steve stared him down unsure as to why he was here.

"Casey lives here with me. He is practically my brother." Sam could see the confusion on his face as to why Casey was there with them. Steve still looked confused and little disappointed.

"Yeah, she keeps all of the whores and strippers out."

"Well you wouldn't have that problem if you didn't sleep with half the city." She gave him a little push. "Casey can you lend Steve some clothes to wear? He is the same size as you."

"Sure just go in my room and grab something."

They walked up the stairs together until they got to a lovely hardwood polished landing. There were three doors off to the right side. Sam led him to the far one which was Casey. Sam sat on the end of Casey's bed while Steve got changed in the bathroom to make sure that the clothes would fit him.

"How was work?" Steve asked while changing in the jeans and shirt that Sam picked out.

"It was work. We were busy last night lots of accidents. Your phone kept ringing while you were asleep you have a lot of missed calls and unread messages."

"I will call them back later, right now I would like to spend time with you and not worry about work."

"So, tell me about what you do up at the North Pole."

Steve didn't hesitate he told her everything from him training the elves to helping his brother and running everything perfectly like a smooth military operation.

"How come Arthur is Santa and not you?"

"Well, I was supposed to be Santa, but a couple years ago a child was missed and Arthur did everything he could to deliver the present and because of that our Father thought that he would make a better Santa then me."

"Oh. Did Arthur try to take it from you, or it was just something that happened."

"It just happened. I saw that you are lieutenant at the fire house tell me about that."

Before Sam could answer her phone rang, it was Wesley her ex-boyfriend no surprise that she ignored the phone call. As soon as she ignored the call he started calling right back, so she decided to answer. "What the hell do you want?"

Steve could hear her answer her phone. He didn't mean to ease drop, but he wanted to know who she was talking to instead of answering his questions about her. He didn't know who it was, but he could tell that it was a man's voice on the other end of the phone.

"No I am not covering your shift tonight!" There was a short pause before she answered back. "No! I have a guest staying with me and I am taking him out tonight." There was another pause and Steve could tell by her voice that she was getting annoyed. "Yes the gentleman I kissed outside of the fire house. How do you know about that? That isn't important. No I am not coving your shift. Good-bye."

Steve came out of the bathroom to see if she was ok and she was sitting on the end of the bed looking down at the phone in her hands. "Are you ok?"

She had a single tear slide down her face and she wiped it away before she thought Steve could notice. "Yes I am fine. It was someone asking me to cover their shift at the hospital."

Steve went over and sat next to her on the bed and took her hand holding it in hers. He gently kissed her in the check before asking her, "you work at the hospital too?"

"Well in a way yes. I pick up shifts from time to time. I am really never home I work all the times because if I sit still too long I start thinking about things like my mom and things that have happened to me." She stood up from the bed and turned and looked at him after taking a dep breath. "Well I am getting in the shower from my long shift and then I want to take you some place." She didn't wait for a response she walked out of the room and into hers. Steve could hear the shower turn on and a stereo. As Steve was walking down the steps when Casey asked if he could talk to him. He followed him in to the garage to talk.

"Hey man I know you like her and everything I am just warning you if you hurt her you will deal with me and the rest of fire house 81 and we aren't as friendly." Casey said trying to make it sound like a casual conversation.

"I am not here to lead her on. I think I love her and I don't plan on hurting her and I am actually worried that she is going to change her mind about me."

"I don't think that is going to happen she couldn't stop smiling after you left yesterday. Something you need to know she doesn't like to talk about herself. She likes to talk about others she doesn't like it when people learn about her because she doesn't want anyone looking at her differently and giving her sympathy."

Steve was very interested on what Casey was telling him about her because she seemed so happy and couldn't image that she was upset about anything. "What do you mean?"

"If you want to know something about her past she won't tell you. Ask me, Erika, or Jessy we will tell you to an extent. She is a powerful woman leader and she doesn't want to show any weakness." Casey started putting his car in the garage to work on it.

"Why do you say that she doesn't want people to feel sorry for her? What happened?"

Casey motioned to the box of tools sitting by Steve. Steve handed them to him he was trying to take apart his car while talking to him. "Well would you like to start from the beginning?"

"Yes. Please."

"I am telling you the important parts if you want details you will have to try and get her to tell you. Well when we were in high school junior year her mom passed away from cancer right before prom. She went MIA for a while after that. Her and her mom were close they were always together. Her mom was a trauma nurse at Chicago medical center and her dad is a cop with the special victims' unit. After high school she was faced with a choice join the fire department because at this point she was the youngest woman to ever make it to squad, but she decided to join the Marines, and become a trauma doctor in honor of her mom. After 6 tours overseas she found out that, that job isn't for her. She moved back to Chicago after her last tour and wanted to joining the CFD, but they weren't hiring. So, she had to settle with working in the police force with her dad because she already had training in the field from being in the Marines. She had lost a friend in that unit that got kidnapped, raped, and murdered and she pushed for me to find her a job in the CFD. It worked out. I got in trouble and lost my title of lieutenant and Sam had applied and got the position and that is how she ended up at CFD. The job she should have started out in the first place. She should have just followed her dream from the beginning not her mother's or her fathers. She is the kindest person I have ever meet and she will do anything for anybody, like she always says her door is always open."

Steve was quite for a while to let everything that Casey had told him sink in. His phone started ringing and it was a message from Peter that said, "work is getting backed up and Arthur is ruining everything with him gone and things are getting messed up." Steve finally realized that he needed to go home tomorrow and back to work and find another time to come see her. Before Steve could respond to Casey, Sam walked in to the garage.

"What is going on in here?" She asked walking over to Steve and grabbing his hand. Her hand felt warm and soft in his. Steve felt his face get warm as he blushed at her touch.

"Nothing just having bro time." Casey said taking the top off of a beer next to him. "What are you doing today?"

"Well I was going to take Steve to see the hall of fame. Why?" Sam asked as she walked over and took the beer out of Casey's hand and threw in the trash can. "It is only 10:00 in the morning." Casey gave her glare and Steve was glad for the brother sister relationship that he could tell that they had.

"Can you stop by Ricky's and pick up my new pistons I ordered?"

"No that it in the opposite direction from where I am going. You can take my car if you need to." Sam pulled on Steve's hand to leave. They got in to her truck to leave and he dreaded to tell her that he had to leave tomorrow, but he already had 3 other messages from Arthur and Peter.

Sam turned on the radio, but Steve turned it off he wanted to talk to her to try and get to know her better before he had to leave. "Have you always lived in Chicago?" he asked grabbing her hand sitting on the gear shift.

"No I grew up here, but I spent some time in Baltimore, Maryland for a little while before I moved back here."

"Sam, I am sorry, but I have to go back home tomorrow. I have work I have to get back to, but I can visit in a week or two and we can talk on the phone." Steve felt his heart break as he told her he had to leave. He was worried that she was going to get mad because they just meet.

"That is fine. It works out I called out of my other job today to spend time with you and if I do that two days in a row they are going to get worried. I am going to miss you, but I understand. So, do you just have the one brother?" She asked seeming a little disappointed but she didn't let it show.

"Yes it is just Arthur and I. I am older by 5 years. Do you have any siblings?"

Sam sighed before answering his question. "I have an older brother named Jason, but he doesn't live in Chicago. He lives in Seattle with his girlfriend and his son." Steve could tell that she was starting to get uncomfortable answering questions about herself. Casey was right she didn't like talking about herself at all.

They pulled up to a white building that had an antique fire engine out front. She got out of the truck and motioned for him to follow. She lead him up the steps, it was the Chicago fire museum. "I know Casey told you about me I heard the whole thing."

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have gone behind your back!" Steve was about to go on, but she interrupted him.

"Stop, let me finish. I have never been good at sharing things from my past or even talking about myself, but I have realized that I need to stop that. If I want an adult relationship with you I have to tell you about me and about what I do, or what would we have to talk about?"

They were inside the building now. "Teach me."

Sam walked with him down the hall way. They passed a couple old engines and some gear put on display. There were picture of men and women in uniform and badges hanging on the wall. She stopped in front of a picture on the wall that was of a what looked like a graduating class. Steve looked closer and he could see Sam and Casey in the picture.

"I am the youngest woman to ever make squad. I had made squad right out of high school I would have been the youngest person ever, if Casey hadn't made it because he is two months younger than me. In high school I had always though I would stay with the CFD, but everything changed when my Mom passed away. I wanted to make her proud. She always supported me being a female firefighter because there aren't many, but I didn't know if she would be proud of me doing that for the rest of my life." There was a hitch in her words like she was going to stop and cry, so Steve stood behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "My Dad never wanted me to be a fire fighter, so I knew that I had to choose another profession to make him proud. My brother joined that Army and I had never seen him so happy. Not even when I graduated from high school with a 4.2 GPA. I joined that Marines and I didn't just want to be a soldier. I decided to be a Trauma surgeon in honor of my Mom."

She pushed away and started walking down the hallway. Then stopped at another picture that was a young woman who had died in the line of duty as a paramedic. Steve noticed that there was a testimony about her by Casey, Jessy and Sam.

"I never signed up for six tours overseas to the war. I got fed up with how I was treated. I was able to step back to reserves after number six. At this point I was living in Baltimore. I moved back to Chicago, I missed home. I moved in with my dad for a while until I found where I am living now. I had, had enough of being a doctor for a while, so I tried to join the CFD which by this time I realized I should have been there the entire time. They weren't hiring and I needed a job, so I joined the police force with my Dad on his team. My dad actually had employed a couple of other military personnel and ironically I knew them. I served overseas with them."

She turned and started walking down the hallway again. Steve was confused as to why the couple stops they had made were related to the story she was telling. They stopped at the end of the hall which had another picture of a man in his thirty's that was fire fighter, that also died in the line of duty. Steve held her hand he could tell that none of this was easy for her.

"A couple months in I had made a friend threw Erika that got this woman a job with us. She had been from the other side of the tracks, but she wanted to become a police officer, so Erika and I took her under our wing. We had a case with this psycho rapist that was kidnapping and murdering woman with brown hair. Well we were closing in on him and he kid napped her and killed her. Erika and I hunted him in there the city and found him and put him in jail for life. Her not making it killed me and Erika inside. She took time off and I left the force. Casey had been demoted and I applied and got the job in the CFD. I realized that no matter what I did I needed to do for myself from that moment on. I became an inspirational woman leader I have given lots of speeches about my climb to power and how I keep my position in my job that is usually for men." She was crying silently by now. "My dad never once had said he was proud of me for anything that I had done in my life." Steve felt like that the last thing she said was partially from his life with his family especially his dad.

She slowly walked to the opposite side of the hallway which was testimonials from people that had been saved over the years and had written letter or drawn pictures for their heroes. She walked over to a drawing of a little girl and a woman fire fighter and a letter from the mother saying how happy she was that her daughter was alive and thanked the brave young woman that saved their lives.

"A little over a year ago we got hit for a call that involved a bridge collapse. When we arrived on scene there was a car hanging over the edge. The bridge couldn't hold the weight of the squad to save the woman and little girl inside. I went to get them. I had my harinise and rope line on. I got the mother to safty and went back for the little girl. As I am pulling the little girl out the part of the bridge we are on gives way. We fall with the car. We fell about 10 feet before the safety lines clicks. They pull us up. As we are being pulled up my lines starts to break. Casey was standing at the stop. I yell for him to take the girl and he grabs her as the rope breaks and I fall about 15 stories into the water with my gear on which is heavy and a piece of concrete falls on top of me knocking my unconscious. The team takes the truck down to the water. Casey and Tony jumped in the water to save me. They pull me out, I wasn't breathing and I was rushed to the hospital. I crashed on the way and once I am at the hospital they start CPR. My heart starts beating again. I was unconcise for 5 days. When I finally woke up the first thing I saw was Casey sitting next to me. Not my dad, but Casey. My dad was too busy. When my dad finally come to see me he said something that made me who I am today. He said it was my fault that this happened I shouldn't have been so foolish. Casey beat him to pulp. I had never felt more degraded in my life. I decided that anyone that needed my help I would help them. No one needs to go this life alone. Later that month, my dad was shot while working a case, and needed emergency surgery, and my dad would only let me work on him. At the point when he was dying did he finally tell me he was proud of everything I had done in life and asked me to help him. I did the surgery and saved his life. My relationship with my dad is still rocky at best, but it is finally getting better. Well that is mostly everything major in a nut shell. You can tell me I am crazy now and that need some help."

Steve didn't say anything he just held her face in his hands. He leaned in and gave her soft, gentle kiss. "Sam I love you." Sam just started sobbing loudly, Steve pulled her in close and held her.

She cried for a while, before mumbling I love you too into Steve's shirt. He led her outside to get some fresh air. He sat her down on the step and sat next to her, holding her in his arms. She stopped crying and wiped her face before saying, "I am sorry, I am crying. This place is one of the two places in Chicago that reminds me how hard I have worked to get where I am at now and how I deserve to finally be happy."

"Don't apologize. I am glad you told me everything. I still love you."

"I love you too."

"I will always be here for you. I am always just a call away and it only takes me twenty minutes to get here in the S-1." She laughed a little.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She was certain that she had finally found the one. He took everything she had told him so well, and he didn't judge her, or leave her. She felt the warm spread in her as she understood that she wanted to do anything to make him happy, that she truly loved him.

"I want this to work and I will do anything for us to work out." Sam told him as she stood up from the steps.

Steve just looked up at her. He couldn't understand how this beautiful woman who has been through so much with her own family and who has seen so many bad things in this world could still be happy and capable of love. He didn't know how, but he was just glad that she loved him.

"Let's go home and spend the last little bit of time together." Sam said walking down the steps, and turning back to him, and giving him a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I hadn't up dated in a while my English professor told me my stories where bad, but when I went back and read my reviews you all loved my story so I decided to continue writing. So please enjoy and comment.

April 06 2:00PM Chicago fire house- Sam's office

It has been nearly 4 weeks since Steve last visited and Sam was starting to feel extra lonely and that Steve didn't want to see her anymore. She was sitting behind her desk trying to work on the new training manual for the candidates straight out of the academy. Steve always would reply to her text messages fairly quickly, but today it has been hours since he responded. If she was being honest it was rather heart breaking because they usually video chatted at least every other day and were texting all the time and he tried to come every other week for a day or two. Recently he hasn't been coming to see her and they havn't web cam chatted in almost a week. She texted him at 8:00am and still no response.

"Hey, Sam are you ok?" Jessy asked as she came in and sat in one of the chairs.

"Yes I am ok. I just miss Steve it seems like he is avoiding me. He says he is really busy with work, but just I miss him. He always makes me smile and I opened my heart up to him even when I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Now I feels like he is slipping away and it is somehow all my fault, like I did something wrong." Sam was crying slightly. She reached for a tissue on the edge of her desk when her phone rang letting her know she had a new text message.

"Before you check that message ask yourself this Sam, do you love him? That is all that matters, if you love him tell him how you feel and it will work itself out. Look at me and Chris we broke things off, but realized how much we loved each other and now we are getting married in a month." Jessy gave her hand a squeeze before leaving to let Sam think things over.

The message was from Steve it read, " _Sorry it took me so long to respond there was a slight emergency here at the pole. I miss you so much too. I hope you can forgive me for being distant these past couple weeks. Love you, hope you are being safe at work_."

Sam so desperately wanted to call him, but she felt if she called him and heard his voice she wouldn't tell him what was truly on her mind because his voice made her lose all train of thought. She simply replied; " _We need to talk_." As soon as she sent the message she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Meanwhile at the North pole- Steve's office

Steve had been dealing with a flood all morning and part of the night. One of the generators keeping the stables for the reindeer warm caught fire and melted down part of the barn. Lucky only two elves were injured, but they lost most of the reindeer. Steve slowly walked to his office tired from all the commotion from the morning. He finally got to his office, and plopped himself down behind his desk, and laid his head down. Peter came skipping into the room bringing him a much needed espresso and his daily planner.

"Well Peter, what did I miss this morning?" sitting up to hear his long list of things to still do today.

"You have to approve the new Elf work positions for everyone who applied for the new open positions, after last years' retirements. You have to start designing the gift wrapping for this year. You have two unread text messages and one missed call from Sam and your Mother…"

Steve jumped up grabbing at his phone realizing the time and that Sam has been expecting his phone call all day. He has been so swamped with work he couldn't keep his days straight or his head on straight for that matter. He quickly read her message that she sent at 6:30AM saying, " _Good morning! Have to work today, but text me! I miss you! I love you!_ " He noticed that he had another text message from 8:00 AM too and this one made his heart break. " _Are you ok? I hope you're only sleeping in today. Anyway text me please I feel like we haven't talked much."_

She was right they hadn't talked much because he has been too busy to see her, or even take a moment to call her. He quickly texted her back explaining that he had an emergency and apologizing for putting her on the back burner these past few weeks. Before he could sit back down, she responded with the four deadliest words ever, " _we need to talk_." Steve sank into his chair and his heart broke as he started crying. This was it, he ruined everything by making himself too busy to care about the one who was the most important.

Peter just stood there watching him not sure what to do. "Don't worry about her Sir, there are more women out there, and ones who aren't as much of a bitch as her, if she couldn't understand that you were dealing with an emergency."

Steve jumped up and was across the room in a second. He lifted Peter up by his tie and held him in the air, "Don't you ever say that about her ever again! Understand or I will send you to work with Arthur?" Steve put him down and walked back over to his desk. Steve knew that the threat of Arthur was enough for Peter because he wasn't too keen on the current Santa and he knew it.

"Sorry Peter. I didn't mean that just I am tired, over worked, and miss Sam something fierce and I believe me working to much just ruined everything." Steve was looking at the elf while starting to cry again. Steve knew that he had to find time to see her, and soon, or everything he wanted with her would be gone. Steve just sat there staring at his phone not sure what to write back.

"Sir?" Peter looked scared of Steve as he stood next to his chair unsure of what to do.

"Get me Arthur." Peter was worried about Steve, but he left to get his brother.

Arthur walked slowly into Steve's office worried that he had done something wrong. He saw Steve staring at his phone and streams of tears were running down his face. He quickly sat down in the chair in front of Steve's desk. "Steve what is wrong? Did I break something again?"

"No Arthur. I asked Peter to get you because you are better at writing then I am. Sam thinks I am tired her because of me not being there for her as much as I was, before work picked up. I want you to help me write something for her. Please?"

Arthur could see the hurt in his brother's eyes. "I can try. I write letters to children not love letters, but I can try." Steve quickly filled Arthur in on what was going on and what she said.

Chicago Fire house 3:00PM

Sam sent that message to Steve an hour ago and haven't heard back yet. Before she could think anymore into it the loud speaker came on announcing that they have a call. "Battalion 81, Squad 8, truck 18, ambulance 89 respond, house fire with entrapment."

"Maybe a good fire will help."

They roll up to the scene, the Chief was already there talking to a lady who was clearly upset. Her and Chris- the lieutenant on truck- walked up to the Chief to find out what is going on.

"There is a child in the house the mother is unsure as to what floor he is on. Sam, you and Scholl take the second floor by using the ladder to reach the window. Don't compromise the stairs. Chris, you and Jessy take the first floor. I want quick searches I have a bad feeling about this." They all took off running back to the engines to grab air tanks and go in, Schull and Sam climbed the ladder up to the window. Sam searched the area not finding anyone, when she was about to give up she saw someone small laying on the floor at the top of the stairs. She picked up the little boy who opened his eye to look at her for a brief moment. She started heading back to the leader, when threw her air mask and heavy breathing she could hear a whooshing sound.

"Everyone out! Schull go down the ladder. I am heading back to the ladder now! It is about to back draft!" She yelled into the radio hoping everyone was listing. She could see the fire retreating into the walls ready to explode. She ran to the ladder holding the little boy in front of her. She could feel the floor giving out with every step. The smoke was getting heavy she could barely see the end of the ladder anymore, so she started running faster. The ladder was covered in smoke she couldn't see it anymore so as she was sprinting to the window she dove out hoping to hit the ladder as the house exploded in flames. She hit the side of the ladder and started falling, but Schull caught her. They climbed down the ladder and once on the grounded she handed the little boy, who was still pretty out of it, to the paramedics.

"You ok Sam?" Casey asked walking over to where she was sitting on the curb a little while after they got the fire out.

"Yeah just bad luck and a broken heart." Sam was hoping for an easy call to help ease her mind about Steve, but instead it just made her want him more, after her close call.

"Sam. He has been calling and texting you the time while you have been sitting over here pouting. He has been calling you every other minuet and texting you like crazy."

Sam got up, and walked over to the squad truck, and hopped in. She got her phone out of the cup holder and saw 6 missed called and 10 unread messages from Steve. Sam started to feel dizzy and her nose started bleeding. She must have hit her head on the ladder when she jumped out the window without knowing it. She was trying to get out of the truck when her vision went black. Casey was watching her fall out of the truck and ran over to her, but it was too late she hit the ground. Casey was shaking her screaming her name, but she wasn't responding.

North Pole Steve's office 7:00PM

It was getting late and Sam wasn't calling him back or texting him. Steve tried calling one more time before he headed to dinner. After, the third ring a man answered her phone.

"Hello this is Sam's phone. I don't know who you are, but you keep calling so I answered." The voice didn't sound familiar to him.

"Can I talk to her?" Steve was about to cry thinking she found someone else.

"Well you can't. See there was an accident today at a call and she is in the hospital."

Steve hung up the phone and started running down the halls toward the S-1. He had to get to Chicago to see her. This was his fault, if he hadn't made her upset she would have been more careful.

** oh no cliff hanger!**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Steve landed after zip lining down from the S-1, he took off sprinting to the hospital. Tears were streaming down his face the whole way. This was all his fault he kept telling himself. Once he finally reached the hospital, and asked where her room was, did he finally stop to catch his breath. Once he was in the hallway to her room he saw everyone from the fire house was there. He was looking for Casey, but didn't see him. It was Jessy who came over to him.

"How is she? What is going on?" he asked Jessy as he tried to stop crying

"Calm down, she is fine. We are all out here because they just moved her to this room and we are going to be leaving soon.

"How is she? What happened?" Steve grabbed Jessy's shoulders' about to shake her for answers.

"She is stable and fine they are only keeping her over night to make sure of that. She hasn't been eating, or sleeping very well because she has been worried about you two, and then, today she had a really close call. She had an adrenaline rush, and after it wore off her blood sugar dropped extremely low, which is why she passed out and ended up here. They are keeping her to watch her sugar over night and she is getting some fluids. Calm down and stop crying please."

Steve took a deep breath, so glad that she was ok, but he had to see her.

"When can I see her?" Before Jessy could answer Casey appeared and he was carrying a jacket and helmet he could only assume where Sam's.

"You can see her in a minute she is changing into hospital clothes. What is your definition of a close call Jessy?" Casey asked holding up her helmet that was melted and her Jacket which the entire back of was melted as well. He seemed a little angry with her for some reason. "If she didn't have her gear on she would have been in the morgue instead of the ICU."

Steve's face paled and he started telling himself that this was all his fault again. "Good job Casey. Look at him he looks like he is going to be sick. I was trying to not make him cry or worry anymore."

The doctor walked out of the room, and before anyone else could go in Steve ran in to see her. She had her eyes closed and her head laid back. Steve stood there for a moment watching her chest rise and fall to make sure she was still breathing. He walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair next to it and gently grabbed her hand. Her eyes opened and she looked over at him. His eyes filled with tears. There was so much he wanted to say to her and apologize for, he just didn't know where to start.

"So this is what I have to do to get you to come visit me?" She chuckled a little to lighten the mood, but Steve could tell that she meant every word that she said.

Steve broke down and started crying into her hand he was still holding. Sam started crying too, as she ran her other hand threw his hair.

"Sam I am so sorry. I have been so busy that I haven't made time for you. I am such a horrible boyfriend. I am sorry. I will make it up to you I promise, please don't break this up." Steve was balling, and cupping her face in his hands gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. Sam squeezed his hand and pulled him up to her. She wrapped her arms around this neck and cried in to his shoulder. He moved to sit on the side of her bed to make her more comfortable.

"Steve, no I am sorry. I shouldn't have been such a child about you not talking as much because I know you are very busy. I was being selfish."

"Sam I want you to be selfish. I love you." He was wiping the tears from her face. She leaned up and kissed him. She didn't just kiss him, it was passionate and fierce. It was everything she was holding in from the last time she saw him.

"I love you too, Steven Clause." She smiled at him and bite her lip making his face turn red.

Steve hugged her, holding her close to him. He didn't want to let her go because he had missed her so bad and he had been such a horrible boyfriend to her. Their much-needed cuddle session was ended by hearing someone clear their throat. Steve looked over to see a tall, well-built, older man wearing regular clothes, but had a gun belt on with two gun, hand cuffs, and a badge. Before Steve could ask who he was, Sam answered the question for him.

"Daddy? What are you doing here I thought you were on lock down for a case?" Sam's face turned red and she became nervous.

"I was. Got cleared to leave. Good thing I did it looks like you are getting mauled in here." Steve's face now turned bright red. Well this wasn't how he was finally planning on meeting her dad. Steve stood up to shake his hand and introduce himself.

"Hello sir, I am Steven Clause. You must be Hank Vendofski?" The man took his hand and had a vice grip that Steve wasn't ready for. The man looked Steve up and down and then walked over to Sam and stood next to her bed.

"Yes and who the Hell are you supposed to be?" his eyes narrowed on Steve.

"He is my boyfriend. He is an amazing guy, so no need for an interrogation. We have been dating for a couple months. I just haven't had you two meet yet." Sam answered for him as Steve came back over and sat on the bed next to her again. Before anyone could say anything else Steve's phone started ringing. It was Arthur. He had never been so glad to have his brother call him in his whole life. Steve excused himself and left the room to answer his phone call.

"Be nice Daddy, I really like him. You are scaring him shitless." Sam threw her pillow at her dad who just simply returned it to her and gave her a kiss on the fore head.

"I will. I like him better than I did Wesley. I only stopped to see how you were because I am in the middle of a case. The three of us need to have dinner soon." Sam teared up a little a hearing her dad say that he liked Steve.

"I will figure out dinner for us. I don't know how long he is in town. Thanks dad for liking him that means a lot because I really do love him." Steve walked back in the room finishing on the phone. Her dad put his hand on Steve's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before leaving.

"He likes you don't worry. Is everything ok at home?" she asked as he looked worried and deep in thought. He let out a deep sigh and came back over to sit next to her on the bed. "You have to leave don't you?" she asked getting teary eyed.

"No. I can stay, but my parents aren't happy that I just left and didn't tell anyone what was going on or where I was going. I told them about what happened and I am staying for a while with you. The only thing is that some of my work has to be done, so is there any way I can use your computer at your house to do my work tomorrow?"

"Yes of course Steve. You can use anything of mine. You look like something is on your mind what is wrong?"

"My parents would like to meet you." Sam couldn't help, but smile, she was glad that his family wanted to meet her.

"That is a good thing, right? You look like you are going to have a heart attack." Steve looked at her wide eyed.

"No. You don't know my family." She just lifted an eye brow at him.

April 7 11:00 AM- Sam's house

Sam was busy making lunch while Steve sat cross legged on the floor in the living room at the coffee table working. She carried lunch in to the living room and crawled into his lap to see what kind of work he was doing. He was reading applications from the elves looking to change jobs and positions. He was skimming them reading descriptions and grunting at some of them.

"What are you looking for?" she asked still sitting in his lap watching him work.

"I am looking for new elves to fill the positions from everyone that retired last year. I am trying to find ones that have somewhat of a background in that department." Steve never took his eyes off of the screen when answering her. He was very focused on his work. That was until Sam started running her finger tips up and down his bicep. His arm started getting goose bumps and she could feel him tense.

He kept reading and she started kissing his neck ever so lightly trying to get his attention. Steve held his breath and was trying to keep reading, but she was tickling his neck with her lips.

"Do you want to take a break?" Sam asked turning in his lap to face him where she was now straddling him.

"I have to get this work done so they can start their training." Steve stood up to start pacing her living room looking for something to do.

"I am going to go for a run." Sam stood up and put her running shoes on and left. Steve felt awful that he upset her, but he was scared to make that step with her just yet. Yes, he slept next to her every night in bed when he stayed with her, but taking the next step and connecting with her in that way scared him.

He sat down and hurried to finish his work. He finished assigning new jobs by the time Sam came back from running, but he was printing a big stack of papers that Peter had emailed him.

"Steve?" Sam asked walking into the living room looking for him. Steve was sitting at the table with stacks of papers all around him with different colored markers and pencils. "What is all of this?"

"Oh Sam, I wasn't expecting you back so soon. I assigned the jobs, now I have to make training schedules for those who need training."

"So, you do all of this work? What does Arthur do?" Sam asked looking in shock at all the paper around her house.

"Well he delivers the presents and answers letters from the children, and tells me what they had asked for." Steve could tell that she was finally understanding why he was always so busy. "Sam do you want to go get dinner tonight? Just me and you and not my work or phone." He chuckled to break the tension in the air, but she just keeps staring at the stacks of papers.

"Steve, you have an assistant why doesn't he help you with all of this work?" She finally looked at him since coming in the house. Steve didn't answer he didn't want to tell her that he was just too stubborn because he wanted this done correctly the first time around. "Steve, I want to help you. You need some time to yourself."

"I do get time to myself and that is when I visit you." Steve seemed confused because he got to do things he wanted, how does she think that he gets time away from the pole?

"No, I mean time when you aren't answering e-mailings, and calling Peter, or Arthur." Steve wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have his phone or work waiting for him. "Steve tonight we are having dinner with my dad and I am taking your phone for the rest of the day. Now go upstairs and get changed while I pick up your mess."

"But.." before he could finish Sam walked over and snatched his phone out of his hand and pointed toward the stairs. "Yes mom." Sam was not amused at this comment as she put her hands on her hips.

Once he was upstairs and she heard the shower turn on she began picking up his papers trying to keep them organized. His phone started ringing and she answered it as quickly as she could before he heard it and tried to take it from her.

"Hello this is Steve's phone and he is not allowed to do anymore work for the day and will not have his phone, so please e-mail him and he will respond to you tomorrow."

"Excuse me I don't know who you think you are but I am his assistant and I need to talk to him now." Peter said into the phone very sternly.

"This is Sam, his loveable girlfriend, and if it is important, then leave a message urgently." And Sam hung up. She could not believe that his assistant just talked to her like that. Sam didn't know how to operate his phone and when she hung up the call his daily calendar opened up. She was curious what he normally did on a daily basis. He told her overall how he ran things, but didn't give too much detail. On his daily schedule, he had love Sam all the time and he top thing to do. Then listed below was lunch with Arthur and his list of paper work to do for the day and at the bottom was the gym. "I didn't know he went to a gym?"

"Yeah that is how I get rid of my stress when I am not with you." Sam jumped not knowing Steve was behind her.

"I guess there is still a lot of things I still don't know about you." Sam looked him up and down. He was no longer in his pj bottoms and green shirt he was in jeans and red dress shirt and he had shaved. "Have I told you how handsome you are recently?" Steve closed the distance between them and started kissing her.

"No, you haven't and have I told you how much you smell awful after your run?" Sam punched his arm lightly and he pretended to be hurt and fall to the ground pulling her with him. Now he was laying on his back on the floor with her on top of him. They just stared at each other smiling like fools until Casey walked in.

"Hey don't do the hanky panky on the carpet I just had it cleaned," and kept walking to the kitchen in search of food. Sam stood and extended her hand to help Steve up.

"I will get cleaned up so we can leave."

"But it isn't dinner time yet?"

"I know I thought was could go shopping." Steve smiled at her running up the stairs. "God, I love her." He mumbled to himself

"Yeah I know you do. You two are so sickly in love." Casey walked past him and out into the garage and Steve followed since he was not allowed to do anymore work for the day.


End file.
